


The Divide

by PorcupinesInTrees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Founders Era, Inspired by a quote from Killjoys, M/M, Metamorphmagus Godric Gryffindor, Rowena does not appear, Salazar leaves Hogwarts, despite being about Godric and Salazar it explores the friendship of Helga and Godric more, mentions of witch hunters killing children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupinesInTrees/pseuds/PorcupinesInTrees
Summary: After Salazar leaves the castle for good Helga goes to find Godric.





	The Divide

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Killjoys, nor am I making any money off of this
> 
> I like founders era stories and wanted to try my hand at one, this was inspired by something from Killjoys. Rowena doesn't appear at all, this is mostly because everything I know about her doesn't mark her out to be the comforting type, at least in my opinion, and partly because I couldn't figure out how I would want to write her. Other than mentions Salazar isn't in here either, though from the subject of the fic I think the reason why is apparent. Let me know if you find any spelling or gramma mistakes, though I think I caught most of them

She found him in the highest room of the tallest tower, sitting cross legged on the floor and gazing out at the land before him, though she knew he wasn’t actually looking at any of it. He made a sullen image; inky black hair against pale skin, hunched over and wearing what looked like too big, black robes. He hadn’t noticed her yet, or else he would never show this side even to one of his longest friends.

“Godric,” she whispered, but it echoed in the silence. The name was like a trigger, and before her Godric seemed to snap back into focus. She watched his hair brighten to it’s usual brilliant red, his skin darken with a tan, and how, as he straightened up and turned toward her, he seemed to grow taller, his robes no longer seeming ill fitted. She had always admired this gift of his, to become someone else without the need for spells or potions, but now he used it like a mask. 

Godric smiled, too wide, too bright, and too wrong. “Hullo Helga, I didn’t see you there!”

She frowned at him until he gave up the forced cheer. He turned back to the balcony, and Helga walked closer until she stood beside him and, ignoring every lesson she was ever taught about how a lady should behave, sat on the floor beside her friend. There was silence between them, and Helga hated it.

“Salazar has left Hogwarts,” Helga told him, deciding to get right to the problem. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Godric flinch, and knew he was thinking about the fight, and about its cause. “I've heard some of the rumours the children are spreading, making you two out to be sworn enemies. It’s ridiculous, they’ve seen how close you two were before.”

Godric frowned, his hands tightening into fists. “It would be so much easier if I could just hate him,” Godric confessed, looking at Helga in the eyes. “Instead of this complicated mess I feel.”

“I can’t pretend to know how you feel, Godric,” Helga told him, her brown eyes warm and comforting. There was no pity there, never pity, and Godric appreciated that more than anything right now.

“I can’t forgive him,” He sighed, memories flashing in his mind and darkening his eyes to near black. “I can still see them; those muggle witch hunters had them stung up by their necks. They were still alive! Still clawing at those damned ropes and Salazar just grabbed my arm and apparated! They were barely ten years, we should have helped them!”

Helga closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. “And then he suggested we stop looking for the muggleborns,” Godric finished, no longer shouting. “If we don’t look for them it won’t stop their deaths. People will still recognize them eventually.”

“He knew you would try to save them,” Helga told him, her voice a soft whisper. She agreed with Godric, yes, but above all she was fair, took both sides into account. “He knew you better than any of us. When he looked at those children, he saw you hanging there, was afraid to lose you, and so he ran and tried to get rid of the threat. Not looking for more muggleborns would not stop their deaths, yes, but it could prevent the possible death of the impossibly rash and impulsive man he loves deeply. As powerful as you are you aren't immortal, a lucky arrow or sword could kill you just the same as a curse.”

Godric seemed to swell with rage for a moment, before deflating under her words. “I know,” the whispered words were nearly lost to the wind. Helga watched her friend as he slammed his fist onto the ground in front of him. “Damn it, why can’t it just be as simple as hating him!”

“You miss him,” she stated, as though it were the most obvious fact in the world.

“I told you, I can’t forgive him,” Godric glared at her, though he simmered down his anger at the look she gave him.

“Godric,” Helga sighed, sounding very tired. “You don’t need to forgive someone to miss them, just like you don’t need anyone’s permission to love someone that you hate.”

He stared at her for a long moment, indecision present in his flickering gaze and the downturn of his mouth, before turning away from his long time friend. Helga suppressed a flinch at the laugh Godric let out, such a hollow sound that she’d never have believed that it could have come from such a bright man. He pushed himself up off the floor, brushing non-existent dust from his robes and offered her a hand. “You’ve been around Rowena too much lately,” he told her, not unkindly. “You make just as little sense.”

Taking his hand she let him help her up, keeping hold of his arm until he looked back at her. “You are my oldest friend, Godric, and it hurts to see you in pain, but I can only help you if you want me to. Please don’t try to take the world on by yourself, we worry about you.” She could feel him stiffen at the word ‘we’ but didn’t break her steady gaze, she knew he was thinking of Salazar again and how that had included him too, at least once upon a time, but couldn’t wish it back. It was true after all, and Godric knew it.

The fake smile was back, and Helga found that in this moment she hated nothing more than that smile. “You know me,” he said, moving to step away and Helga let him. She would always be there should he need her, as steady and loyal as always.


End file.
